Play time of the Gods
by Ryu Kukyo
Summary: SILLINISS........ummmm Warning Yaoi!!!! and Fairy tale bashing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Hi there this is me the author………… this fic is sooooo a PWP

Oh this is like a teaser only a couple o pages long…..Feed back will tell me whether I should continue or not…[hint hint]

Oh I know fairy tales have been a popular thing lately, put this is like a all you can eat buffet of them……but with my kinda slant….. 

Hi there this is me the author………… this fic is sooooo a PWP! i was trying to make a 'funny' but ……….??? I don't know ………… if you like it pwease tell me cause I'm thinking of entering it into a fic contest……………… REVIEWS are needed!!!! There are a lot of added AN's so bare with me it's the way my sense of humour works!

R&R O.O ~.~ O.O - Kawaii blink. 

**Warnings; I ramble / silly-ness / OOC-ness / meanness to Gundam pilots/AU-ness / Ralena ( does any one actually know how to spell her name??) bashing / 1+2[but they are a couple] {not the same as 1x2~this is NOT a citrus~} / Yaoi / other character bashing / VERY bad jokes / bad language / bad spelling / the redesigning of Fairy tales/ language ………….the list goes on! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own GW…………. If I did you would definitely know……it would be rated NC17 for starters………I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't sue unless you want a photocopy of my sisters zoology Degree! Or to pay my psyche bills…….. I'm married to Heero Yuy, gundanium really exists, I live on L2, the year is AC199, Bigamy is legal, I'm married to Duo Maxwell. I am batman! - shall I go on, or have I proved my sanity?**

Btw: I don't own the fairy tales or any of the programs/books mentioned in this!

**Sniffle** I know that loads of ppl have done fairy tales lately but I swear this is not meant to be like any of them if it is, Gomen. 

P.S if I have any of the Japanese wrong tell me…((I really do ramble and repeat my self))****

** **

**'Playtime of the gods.'**

**Phase 1: the rapunzal project!**

Loki wandered through the Ethereal Plane, bored. There was nothing to do. People were messing up there lives all on their own. He moved from the ethereal to the celestial plane, and bumped into *Konrannigami*. (- I'm trying to say the god of Chaos!)

"~Konnichi wa~, Konran, How are you?" He said in a cheerful manner.

"**Konnichi wa**, Loki-san. I am well. ** Arigato**."

"So what-cha up to?"

"**Taishita Koto wa nai.**" [nothing much]

"Wanna go have some fun?" Loki's eye's gleamed with a mischievous spark.

"**Hai**." Said the younger god. "I guess we don't have a choice in the matter!"

"This fic author will definitely not take 'no' for an answer. She seems in an especially sadistic mood today." [Queue pre recorded manic laughter.] 

"If we must, we must! We might as well enjoy our selves!"

Konran stood to his full5' height, and also got an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Lets go**tanoshimu**, ne?"[ have fun]

With that they were gone.

Heero continued to type on his laptop as his roommate continued to chatter incessantly. His finger's stopped moving at a comment the boy made.

"Please tell me you did NOT just say that, Duo?!?!?!" Said Heero in a pleading voice.

"Nani? All I said was that a ~ certain fic author ~ could of at least given us a lemon in her last fic……"

Heero whimpered.

[A large crash is heard and a noisy dry ice machine appears in the corner of the room. 

The room begins to fill with the fake fog. A robed figure appears amidst the fog, coughing and spluttering.]

Waving her hand, muttering,"Lousy, damn, bloody, cheap special effects! I knew I should have gone for the fucking, multicoloured smoke machine!", the author remembers why she is here. She waves her hand again this time annoyed.

"The son of a bitch turned off the scripting again!……. FRED get your scaly ass down hear now and take this blasted thing away!"

A rather large iguana appeared next to the dry ice machine and wrapping a scaled tail around a handle, Fred disappeared. The author started to straighten out her midnight blue robes,

"Now where were we? Ah yes…" She said in an overly sweet voice.

"Duo-kun you were saying?"

There was a very audible gulp in the room. Followed by a nervous laugh.

Duo got up from his position on the bed and edged towards Heero, who was still seated at his computer.

"I…I…i…ah….. ummm……I can explain…" Duo stuttered.

"I'm sure you can, hone'."

"I was …just saying it's been awhile…. Since…you know, me and Heero…." Duo was having some trouble with what to say. Heero remained quiet, eyes bulging.

"Well Deal!" said the author snappishly. "It's not as if the rest of us don't have to, you know."

"Well, well 'somebody's' a sexually frustrated teen." Whispered Duo under his breath.

"Yea well so would you be if you haven't had any in over….Shit! DUO I'll get you for this." 

The author began pacing the room. While Duo slide down a nearby wall into a foetal position cursing his big mouth. Heero just sat there in shock, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do or say to get them out of this particular predicament. The red haired author suddenly got an evil gleam in her steel blue eyes, and a frightening smile clamed her features. 

"I know… Lets all take a trip to the wonderful planet Bob!!"(1)

There was silence in the room as the author beamed happily to herself, Duo passed out in shock and Heero started shaking uncontrollably. Smoke stared filling the room again, but this time it seemed to be natural, the three figures started to phase in and out of reality when the Author stared shouting.

"Wait!!!! I DEMAND a bad Hollywood musical parody song!! I got just the one for it, Boys if you please!" the author disappeared. But Duo was suddenly wearing a blue and white dress and Heero looked like he was made of metal, they linked arms as the music started. The walked in step into the mist with identical looks of horror on their faces, as the words were forced from their lips.

"We're off to see the Lizard, the wonderful Lizard of Bob!!"……….[scene fade out with evil cackling in the background!]

Narrator:DUN dun dun D…U……N………….. To find out what happens next, tune in next week!!!! …………………..(("blasted pre recorded bull shit!! Fred! take that record off and get Charlie back here pronto. I WANT MY NARRATOR BACK!!!!! And we've bloody well used that line before! WHAT where you thinking??I'm TRYING to be ORIGINAL here!!!" The author shouted and went off to cool down on the planet Bob.))

((a twirly whirly vortex appears)) Meanwhile across town at the Wayne Mansion:

"Nope Only joking!!! It's the wonderful land of Bob!"

Duo and Heero found themselves, in a large cavern that was pitch black except for a single lantern. The light emitted a steam of light upon what seemed like two Thrones.

Upon those Thrones sat two beings. 

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Said the silver haired, golden eyed boy that sat on the right.

"Hai, **Kangei**Please Take a seat." Said the other youth, a dark haired boy with unnatural red eyes. (welcome) 

Heero was pushed back by an invisible hand as a chair materialised behind him. Duo on the other hand was lifted and dumped unceremoniously on another chair.

Duo groaned as he recognised the two. The power of Shinigami, that lies dormant in him, reading their powers.

"Loki and Konran! What do ye want with us? I thought that Shelly ((ME me me me me me me me the author!!!)) was going to be messing around with us today?"

"Well your right, but I must follow the script!" said Loki.

" Ahem…''Oh He recognises us, how delightful. Well my boy we're bored .so we've set the two of you a mission.''" Loki tooka deep breath. 

"Truth be told boys, Shelly Blackmailed us, and I'm afraid we're going to have to go through with this or face her wraith! And judging by the two of you I don't want to chance that!"

Heero was too worried about his koi's and his safety to us his patented Death Glare.

Konran Took a deep breath and started talking.

" I guess I have to follow scripting too then… '' We have been watching you two for quite some time. We had singled you out, from billions of other people.We sensed something different about ye from the start, but that doesn't matter ye are here for our amusement.'' Yikes guys what did you do to make Shelly so angry, cause what's to come ain't gonna be pretty!"

Duo and Heero sighed. "We know. We know." Muttered Heero.

"I guess we're going to have to play along until this is over." Mourned Duo.

" So What is this mission of yours?" said Duo.

"I'm afraid THAT would be telling! But we can say it's nothing TOO dangerous!"

"Let the Games begin." Said Konran softly.

At that moment Heero and Duo's world went blank.

~~The Auther runs off to confer with her therapist About her irrational fear of pink and why she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night!~~

~~Author Returns diagnosed with a severe case of Relenaphobia~~

"Hi to all the readers…..there are people reading this right? I hope so…..well what do you think of it?? Am I Evil or just insane??…….it doesn't matter!! Here is the fairy tale parody I promised!"

Duo sat alone in a tower. He Heaved a sigh as he finished Braiding his 5 meter long hair. He straightened his lace shirt, fixed his leather breaches, and put on a pair of soft leather boots. He took a good look at himself in the full-length mirror. " I Don't care if she blackmailed Them!! When I'm Shinigami again Loki and Konran DIE!!!"

"I'm Rapunzal For gods sake!!!"

Moments later Duo heard hoof beats and moved toward the window, albeit with difficulty, to see who was coming. It was 'Prince' Heero. Atop his stunning white steed.

"Hn." Said Heero.

Duo blinked, a confused look on his face. Heero spoke again.

"Hn…"

Duo quickly reached to a nearby table and picked up a conveniently placed Dictionary. Named ' The Oxford Dictionary of Grunts and Inarticulate sounds.'

//Ok found it .// Duo thought.

'Hn: adj. v. n. Duo my love, Let down your lustrous locks!

//Who would of guessed?//

He then looked up the second 'Hn'. 

"Oh, Prince Heero I feel the same way about you!!!" He shouted as he threw his hair out the window.

"Hn"

"Sorry."

All at once an evil cackle is heard. Duo raises his hands to his face and opens his mouth in horror.

"Oh. NO!!!" Duo over-exaggerated.

"Its my illegal guardian, the **evil bitch Relena!!!"**

"Hn?" Heero humphed from half way up the tower. 

"No its not sposed' to be pronounced witch."

Relenaappeared and cut Duo's Hair just below his knee. But it was too late, Heero had already entered the tower room.

"Hn!"

Relena looks blankly at Heero. Duo hands her the Dictionary.

'Hn' also pronounced 'Hrn': Adj. v. n. Unhand him/ release him you foul Fiend!

Relena glares at Heero and then glomps him.

!"Heero" She Whines.

"Don't you know how much I Loooooovvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee youuuuuuuu!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"HN!!!"

Duo reaches over the prone Heero and lecherous Relena to pick up the Dictionary.

And gasps in shock as he reads the definition.

"Golly, prince Heero, you shouldn't use words like THAT!"

Heero dislodges the obsessed Relena and grabs a glass of water from "spandex space", ((all hale the creator of 'spandex space')), and pours it all over her!

'Hn." Heero says in shock. Duo again reaches for the Dictionary.

Hn: Humping hippo's Duo!! Relena not Human!! Aphrodisiacs Anus She's an alien!!!!

((Heero was trying out for the AC199 remake of BATMAN. He wanted to be robin!! **Giggle** He doesn't have the phrases quite right yet.))

Duo raises an eye brow as Relena changes into a slug type creature. ((She is really Queen slug for a butt.))

"Quickly my love we must flee!" Says Duo as he runs for the window.

As they flee, the words "Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooo, come back ane KILL MEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" are heard echoing through the country side. Duo shivers as he hears the slugs voice and sighs as his world goes blank again.

(1) = The planet Bob is my creation, it is solely mine, it lies just outside reality and is populated by a all the ….blast what are the words….well its populated by some VERY sexy ppl !! [i.e. Characters from. Gundam, Rayearth, Legend of the 4 kings, lodess wars, so on and so forth……]

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lookie I finished phase 1…………..not so well I thinks……but if you would like to tell me what you think I would be happy, and I might change it ??? ………….coming as soon as I write it …….if ever……….. phase 2 ……..the Lil' red riding hood chronicles!!!!! Muhahahahahahaahhaaaaa haha…………… haaa……..ah well no one ever listens to my mad evil laughter NE way!!! 

I am soooooo sorry for being soooo mean to poor Duo-Kun I really am!!!!! It just turned out that way……**Sob** I didn't mean to be so mean!!

Ja ne………Shelly 


End file.
